Rules and Policy
Welcome to the Shoot Em Up Wiki. This wiki still has some work to be done and all help is appreciated. To get a better idea about and how articles are done, please read Shoot Em Up:About before editing or adding new pages and look at some articles already created. Check out the and stubs for pages that need creation or expansion. You can also suggest a Page on this talk page or contacting an admin. If you are new to wiki editing, see the Help pages for assistance. If you only have some of the info for a given page, that is fine and please do make the page. The holes will be filled in later by others. Games Many different shooters are out there. Currently this wiki needs pages for classic and modern games such as R-Type, Raiden, Gradius, Thunder Force, Axelay, Ikaruga, and Radiant Silvergun. Also, any information on rare or obscure shmups such as Super Laydock: Mission Striker would be appreciated. However, please search for a page on Wikia Game section first. If a wikia is dedicated to that subject, then summarize it, then have a link put up to that Wikia Page. Many of the games on this site have wikis of their own respective fully, although they tend to go more in depth of the games in contrast to this wiki. Please also list a link to that page on the bottom as the first link in External links. Also it's advised to use the Template for a default setup for a page. As for multiple names for a given game, go with the North American version name first, and second use Japan if not released in North America, an exception to this would be Thunder Force IV, which should go by its canon name rather than its North American name Lightening Force: Quest for the Darkstar. Slightly updated games don't require new pages, and should instead be part of the game page its from. If the game is less than 25% different then its considered slightly updated. Series Many games are released in a series such as ''Raiden'', ''Raiden II'', ''Raiden III'', ''Raiden IV'', etc. . If you are find there is a series of games, make a category page listing them, and not a standard article. There should be at least three in a given series before doing so. Shmup Fighters All shmups have some sort of main character and this is a category dedicated to them. This category was created so as not to clutter the article with information that may or may not relate to the actual game itself and also to give a catalog of main characters. If you are not sure about whether to create such an article, then putting main character information on the page is fine and it will be sorted out later. Types of Shoot Em Ups If you want to suggest a new style of Shoot Em Up on this site, just go to one of the Admins.' Talk Pages and suggest it. There's lots of names for the same thing out there, so its best to not make every Name for a Type of Shoot Em Up on a page in fear that it will be a duplicate category. Managers If you have any additional questions, feel free to post on GrandViper's Talk Page or Devilmanozzy's Talk Page. Also, when posting articles, be sure to follow the guidelines set by the Copyrights Page. Additional Wikis There are a number of other Wikis dedicated to specific shmups. Here are some that you should check out! *Gradius Wiki - Lot's of stuff on the Gradius Series. This wiki covers everything that is Gradius related. *Thunder Force Wiki - Everything you need to know about the Thunder Force Series is located on this wiki. *Fraxy Compendium Redux - Lot's of stuff on Fraxy. This wiki is a complete guide to Fraxy and is also a place to showcase your creations. *Raiden Wiki - Lot's of stuff on all of the games in the Raiden Series including the Raiden Fighters games. There are articles dedicated to all of the ships as well. *Darius Wiki - Lot's of stuff on all of the games in the Darius Series. Also has lot's of articles for the bosses and players for each game. *Touhou Wiki - Lot's of stuff on the Touhou Series. *R-Type Wiki - Recently started Wiki that will have plenty of information on the R-Type Series. List of Shmup Related Sites There is a large number of non-wiki sites that are dedicated to Shmups in some way or another. Here is a list of several. *Shmups! - One of the main sources for shmup material. **Shmups! Forum *Shoot The Core - Good source of material. See about Shoot The Core site for more info. Recently closed. *Shmup The Core - New database that is similar to Shoot The Core. *Destroy All Monsters! - Older site that contained articles of well known shmups. *Hardcore Gaming 101 - While not a pure dedicated shmup site, there are many great articles on various shmup series. *Shmup-Dev - A site dedicated to the creation of homebrew shmups. They have a yearly contest for making the best shmup. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Community Portal Category:Community